


不速之客

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>尤尔根告诉洛塔尔，他要离开拜仁。（非常感谢虫子君的翻译~ XD）</p>
            </blockquote>





	不速之客

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uninvited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068716) by [Renata Lord (snowlight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord). 



> 作者：Renata Lord (snowlight@livejournal/AO3)  
> 译者：未名虫子  
> 配对：马特乌斯/克林斯曼  
> 备注：都是编的！同时提醒读者，本篇是洛塔尔的视角。  
> 时间：1997年。

**不速之客**

他讨厌尤尔根随随便便走进这房间的样子，就好像那家伙觉得自己有权出现在这儿一样。他讨厌那个前锋在沙发上坐下，带着真伪难辨的微笑抬头朝他看来时那副满不在乎的神态。这场景实在太过于熟悉，让他仿佛又回到了在国际米兰的那些日子——不过在尤尔根这个已经换了三次俱乐部的人看来，那也许是三辈子之前的事了。

“所以呢？”他问道，“是什么事这么重要，让你非得在这时候来见我不可？”

“我想当面向你道贺。这赛季结束之后，我就要离开拜仁了。”

 _真他妈的棒。_ 这样一来就是四回了。

身为拜仁队长的洛塔尔在那个男人对面坐了下来。

“你已经告诉弗朗茨了，对吧？”毕竟总得先把正式的问题问了才能轮到那些个人恩怨。

“当然了。还有我们亲爱的教练。不过——”尤尔根朝他露出了一个促狭的笑容，就好像在说一个只有他们两人才懂的笑话。“在他们做好准备之前，别把这事捅给跟图片报，否则倒霉的可是你不是我。”

他努力不去理会话里的揶揄，拒绝把话题岔开。“打算去哪里，有想法了么？”

他需要知道答案。“打败尤尔根在的球队”实在是个很诱人的念头，不过至少现在，哪怕两军相逢的赢家肯定是拜仁，洛塔尔也已经真的不想再在德甲赛场上看到这张面孔了。只要尤尔根还和他在同一个联赛里踢一天，他就一天不能完全摆脱这个人，一天不能摆脱那些旁人一定会问的问题。

“没有。”

“还没有人排着队向你示好吗？这可不像你的风格。”

当他皱起眉头的时候，尤尔根的眉毛就不那么对称了。“洛塔尔，你得学会把想象和现实区别开。”

“而你呢？就这一次也好，你能不能承认自己做过的事情？”

终于把话说到这个地步了，而他也成功地激怒了尤尔根。这些标志他都再熟悉不过——眯了起来的湛蓝眼睛，微微颤动的嘴唇，还有下颌的僵硬线条。

“我从来都没有伪装过什么。你知道我是为什么回来的。那从一开始就不是秘密。”

啊是了，为了联赛冠军。而现在尤尔根已经冠军在手，于是拜仁对他来说也不再有用了。斯图加特，国际米兰，摩纳哥，托特纳姆——它们都没能让他得到的东西，拜仁给了他，不过很明显，这人对此挤不出一丁点的感谢之情。在抛弃别人时尤尔根是那么挥洒自如，就像在球场上左右脚并用玩弄对方的后卫一样轻松。那姿态是如此迷人而又如此可憎——如果你是被他甩在身后的那一方的话。

而这个人居然还有脸大摇大摆地到他面前来祝贺他，就好像这一切都是他造成似的。

“我们有些人踢球并不止是为了冠军。”

“你当然可以这么说——现在你有多少个联赛冠军了？四个？五个？”尤尔根瞪了他一眼，“不管有没有你在中间搅和，拜仁都不适合我。我已经受够这些了，洛塔尔。我要离开德国。”

这赤裸裸的坦白让他有些猝不及防。有那么一瞬间，他忘记了自己并没有打算劝说这位队里的王牌射手留下。他不会想念尤尔根的头球争抢，不会想念那些美妙的传球，或者那一记记灵巧的凌空射门。他当然更不会想念那些利索的飞扑——为了庆祝一个进球，或者，更久之前，为了索要一个吻。多么奇怪的事情啊。这么多年过去了，这么多事过去了，然而当他每次想到这个男人时，浮现在洛塔尔脑海里的仍然是那个光芒四射的金发青年，仍然是那个被绿草蓝天勾勒出的身形如此理直气壮地飞入他双臂之中的画面。

“但德国是你的家。”他脱口而出，情不自禁。

那个人看上去和他一样吃惊。“我本来是想回家来的。不过却遇上了这些——”尤尔根挥了挥手，笑得有一丝懊悔，“却遇上了你。”

“你居然有脸说这个？想想你跟福格茨搞出来的那些事情！我从来——”

“洛塔尔， _够了_ 。”

那不过是一句再简洁不过的低语。几个字里几乎不含任何敌意，更不带哪怕半点激昂。然而这一次，洛塔尔·马特乌斯的确半途闭上了嘴，将那些句子咽了回去。这样也好，毕竟他能说的都毫无新意。对两个在球场上几乎不需要语言就可以沟通的人来说，他们在场下对彼此说过的话大概已经够这一辈子的份。和尤尔根一起踢球是简单而快乐的，但除此之外的一切——情人、敌人、或是两者之间的任何关系——都是那么令人疲惫，复杂得远远超出他的想象。有时候他会希望他们从未相识，然而就像一名真正的射手一样，尤尔根永远都是禁区中的不速之客；这家伙不等人截住他就已经一击得手，成功脱离。

“好吧。”在长久的沉默之后，洛塔尔终于说道：“祝你好运。”至少在那一刻，这句话并不是谎言。

“谢谢你。”

尤尔根消失了，仿佛他从不曾出现过。洛塔尔看着门在他身后关上，伸手拿起一罐啤酒。直到这时他才意识到，尤尔根并没有对他说“你也一样。”

END


End file.
